Uncontrolled Affair
by Bluebunny2006
Summary: How can a marriage once so happy go so wrong? He left... I died inside. I moved, Now im in a new town with a man who looks just like him...
1. Chapter 1

Uncontrolled Affair

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

---Have you ever thought you'd mess your life up? No… After all, we did have a good marriage. Wasn't my fault he decided to cheat on me. Two played at that game. Now look where we are. Looking across the table each night at each other disgusted.----

It started off as any usual day. He came home from work laid his keys down on the marble counters and walked to the refrigerator. His work suit seemed to be in disarray. His shirt was wrinkled and his pants. He never let a wrinkle in his good suits. That freaked me out. I knew then, that something was going on.

"Seiya…. Where have you been. Your late." I asked him and he turned his blue eyes to me.

His face set in a grim line. "Out."

So he was mad… That wasn't unusual. He always stayed in a bad mood. Ever since the day we married he acted as if I was a pest. Where had I went wrong? What did I do? He hates me…

I looked down to the tiles on the floor, I took a deep breath. "What's wrong with you? I'm so tired of this."

I heard him suck in a deep breath. "I am to. You only bitch at me. I go to work and come home to this. Why cant you just act like a normal person for once?"

I felt the blood drain from my face…I froze, my eyes began to water. I said nothing.

"You need to get a grip on reality. Serena." He spoke his words disgusted.

I looked up at him and my eyes began to burn, my anger flared. "Screw you! I hate you! I want… I'm leaving!"

I don't know what happened to our marriage when… Well before we got married, we we're a dream couple. Laughing, holding hands… Kissing, smiling… Not anymore though. He's changed. I don't know why. I've done nothing to him.

I walked away. Our room was upstairs. I didn't feel like walking. My head was beginning to hurt and I felt numb. Like a nail going through a board I was falling apart. I needed out of here. I took several deep breaths. No help. I need out of here. I fell on the stairs.

I hide my face in my hands and began to cry. The tears wouldn't stop…

I never spoke to him after that day. He moved away. I heard rumors that he had a wife and kids. I had nothing.

It took me years to get over him. We'd married young , 18 to be exact. Now I'm 24. I've not been on a date in years…I wouldn't be able to handle another heartbreak.

My life was going by slowly.

His face was still so very fresh in my mind. I miss him so much. I need a break and as he once said, a grip on reality.

I stood outside some arcade door. I was new in the neighborhood. The door bells jingled as I walked in. It felt good in there. Warm. It was Fall outside, cold… Like my mind.

A blonde haired man stood wiping a counter. No one was around…Was it closed?

"Hello. Umm… Your new? First time I've ever saw someone like you. How are you today, ms?" The man… Young man asked. He had a handsome face and the greenest eyes.

I smile. "Hello. My names Serena." Well that was just plain out corny.

He smiled and white teeth flashed at me. My heart rate increased. He smiled…Just like Seiya.

The door bell jingled again. I heard footsteps.

"Hey, Andy." Someone spoke. His voice sent chills down my spine. I blushed. How stupid, I was acting.

I heard Andrew laugh. "Hi. Have you met this young lady?" He pointed a finger at me. My face went pale, I've never been good at socializing.

"No…I cant say I have." The man sounded arrogant. I turned around, I came face to face with dark blue eyes.

I gasped. Seiya? No…Its couldn't be… Could it…..

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: Hiya peoples. This is one of my newest fics. I hope you like it. I made Seiya such an ass didn't I? Oh well… Is the man in the arcade Seiya… You'll just have to wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncontrolled Affair: Chapter 2

Serena looked at the man standing in front of her closely, oddly wondering why she had thought that he had been Seiya. He was looking at her strange to, he spoke. "Like what you see?"

The blonde man behind the counter laid the rag down, laughing. "Now Darien, before you walked in she was talking to me." The blonde man turned his eyes back to me and I blushed yet again. "My name is Andrew, and this here as you heard me say is Darien. He thinks he's a ladies man, so pay him no attention." He looked back at Darien, "Coffee?"

Darien looked at his longtime friend with a strange look, "Yes." Andrew went into another room.

Serena stood there feeling so foolish, how all that just happen was shocking to her. Then again it had been years since another man actually looked at her with interest the way Andrew had a few seconds ago. She didn't understand why men didn't notice her, hell maybe they did but she never gave a man a second glance. Yet… Darien, she blushed. The way he looked at her was the way Andrew had back when they had first started dating, the way he had before weeks before their marriage had somehow went sour.

"You're looking at me that way again." Darien grinned at her flashing his straight white teeth. "Want to have a seat?" He didn't give her time to reply, he simply walked over to a small black table beside the door he had just walked in.

She followed and when she went to pull out her chair he stopped her laying his hand on hers, "Allow me." He pushed the chair out for her.

Taking his own seat he looked at her again. "I have never seen you around here before."

Serena looked towards him trying to wrap her mind around the man. Trying to escape the thoughts of his hand touching her own. It felt so strange; she wanted his hands all over her. Blushing she looked away from him. "No you haven't, I just moved here a few days ago."

He nodded, she turned her head back towards him and his eyes caught hers. Dark blue, his eyes were so very darker than Seiyas, so why had she thought… What was wrong with her? Hadn't she put him behind her by now? Her best friend had told her he had remarried, telling her it was to a woman name Kelly Taylors, apparently they had known each other before her and Seiya got together. Then the rumors came and came that he had slept with her when he had been married to Serena. Everyone told her he was worth nothing, he was a cheater, he would use her and leave her not caring what damage he might do to her. Yet she never cared what her friends would say, she was happy he made her feel alive, he was amazing in bed, he left her gifts at work, called everyday always asked how her day was… Then all that changed after they got married, even now she couldn't understand why he had said she did nothing but complain as he had said the last day she saw him. She never complained, all she had wanted was some attention, some kind of sign that he was still interested, still loved her. Recalling the last few weeks of her marriage she remembered always changing the way she looked, losing weight, wearing more makeup, hot clothes…. Yet nothing she did seemed to make him want her.

Darien looked at the small woman in front of him and frowned. She looked distant, lost in thoughts. He had to admit to himself, he had never before seen another female that attracted him more. Never had he thought he would pull out a chair for a woman, after all with his reputation everyone would have thought he had no manners when it came to women. He sighed in disgust, he had once. Then again and again, until he finally realized that all women wanted from him was money and fame. His last relationship had lasted 3 weeks until his girlfriend was caught stealing money from his account, somehow she had hacked his computer and got on to it one night when he was at work, he had left his banking online. He had been at work when his bank called and asked why he was withdrawing so much money and putting it into an unknown account. His frowned turned into a cold smile remembering when he got home that night and she was waiting for him at the door. She had left, not alone though he had her arrested. He remembered weeks before when he had noticed money missing, yet he paid it no attention after all why would he? He had enough to waste forever. He had loved her, trusted her, gave her all she wanted yet she had been playing him all along. It was his money she wanted, not him and his love.

Serenas leg touched Dariens as she went to cross her legs, the electric tingle that went through out her entire body made her breath catch. What the hell was wrong with her today! She had never felt this before. 'felt what?' her mind teased. "Do you live near here?" She asked wanting to take her mind off the dirty thoughts going around her head.

"No. I do have a house here, but I don't live here. I came in to visit a few friends." He answered.

"Speaking of friends Darien, are we still going out to that party at Amys house?" Andrew asked walking up to their table with a cup of coffee and a coke. He handed Darien the coffee and offered the coke to Serena. "Thanks," she said.

"Yeah, I don't have a date yet though so I may be late." Darien once again grinned all the while looking at Serena, causing her to turn blood red in embarrassment.

Andrew threw back his head and laughed. He looked at Darien smiling, "Are you asking Serena to join you tonight, man?"

Serena could have died, she wanted the floor to rise up and carry her under away from this. This entire time her hormones had been running high, her thoughts wild, her mind shadowed with Seiya and now this! She blinked… Now this. Taking a glance at Darien she watched his hand slid around the cup Andew had gave him. It looked like the question caught him off guard because his eyes turned even darker as he looked at his friend.

Darien was angry, why he didn't know. Maybe it was thinking about his ex or else it was the fact that Andrew was giving Serena the grin he gave to all the girls he wanted to bed. He remembered the blush Serena gave when he had touched her hand to pull out her chair, she acted shy. Yet… how could he trust any woman to be naïve when he dated so many that acted innocent until they saw his wealth. Jealous, he was mad at one of his friends just because he was hitting on a woman he just met. WHY!

"Oh, no no. He doesn't want to take me, we were just talking." Serena said to break the tension that had somehow spread throughout the room.

Darien raised his eyebrow at her in amusement the anger passing as he watch her tongue reach out to wet her lips, lips that he wish he could taste at that very moment. He set back shocked, he wanted her. He looked at her more closely than before. She was small, yet round in all the right places, skinny yet curvy. She seemed to be a foot shorter than him, her blonde hair was raised up into a bun on the top of her head, and her eyes were his favorite color of blue, he had to stifle a groan as he imagine those eyes darkening as he thought about her on top of him.

Andrew, Darien noticed was still grinning in Serena directions, "If he doesn't I would love for you to be my date."

"Andrew, Andrew, don't forget that Amy herself is your fate for tonight," Darien all but snapped. Looking back to Serena watching her eyes go wide he asked, "Would you like to go to the party tonight with me?"

She sat stunned, her body feeling like it was caught ablaze when he looked at her and she noticed his eyes had darkened. "Excuse me, "Andrew stepped away as the phone rang.

Darien waited for an answer, yet it seemed as though she couldn't speak, and then he touched her hand. "Would you?" His hand touched her cheek. Her body went wild. His finger touched her bottom lip. "I… Umm… "Her reply was cut short when his lips touched hers.

- To be continued.

_A/N: OMG! I have not written a fanfiction since 2005, nor have I updated any of my stories. Sorry. This one caught my attention though and so I decided to write another chapter. It may be a mess, but be nice I have written in 6 years. Tell me if you like this chapter, I think I can take this story and make it very interesting. :D Please review, if I get enough I will update very very very soon! _


End file.
